If you can't see me, feel me
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: Footsteps were heard and she felt his hands on her shoulders. Smiling, she followed his game. Oneshot - Lemon Edited and uploaded again!


If you can't see me, feel me…

Rukia was on the Squad 5 barracks finishing some paperwork about her latest mission on the World of the living.

—"Seriously, where is Ichigo when you need him?"—, she looked around, irritated that her 'captain' wasn't around to sign the damned papers. —"He'll hear me once I get home…"—

After finally finishing the paperwork, or at least finishing her part, she made her way to their house. It wasn't far, but not close either; that gave her time to think about how was her life now. She had been married for 3 years now with Ichigo and she had never been as happy as she is right now. Sure they would still fight and argue, but that was just part of their relationship. She was happy and she would never deny that fact.

—"Ichigo…"—, her thoughts were on him now. He was amazing in every sense of the word. He was caring, protective, strong, compassionate, sexy and romantic. She shuddered as a thought of their last anniversary night flashed through her mind. He always found ways to surprise her, please her, but most importantly to show his love for her. —"Now that I think about I haven't seen him at all today, where is he?" —, she said as she kept walking slowly to the house.

As Rukia kept walking home, she failed to notice someone walking after her. The figure came closer and closer and, by the time she felt the presence, she had been blindfolded and lured into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she still was blindfolded and she had no idea where she was. —"Where the hell am I and what's with the damn blindfold?" —, she whispered as she tried moving, noticing that she wasn't alone. —"Who's there?" —, she tried reading the spiritual pressure, but it was concealed. She tried to take the blindfold, but she heard a voice that startled her.

—"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"—, the voice was familiar. She smirked, now she knew what was going on. Still, she stood her ground, even if that 'voice' sounded familiar, anything could happen.

—"Just what do you plan on doing to me?" —, she asked as she moved her head in direction were his voice was. This was infuriating, she couldn't see and she didn't know where she was.

—"Nothing bad, I promise"—, she could hear the smile on voice. Footsteps were heard and she felt his hands on her shoulders. His scent was there and her beating heart calmed down just a bit, because what was coming was not to be calm. Smiling, she followed his game.

He began to kiss her clothed shoulders lovingly, while his hands went to the front of her uniform and untied her obi. Her breathing became fast as she felt his hands peeling her kosode off and touching her belly. She moaned softly, as his kisses went for her shoulders to her neck and then to her right ear. She could hear his breathing and soft moans as he felt her skin.

—"Can I take the blindfold off?" —, she whispered as he moved to be in front of her. He kissed her, without answering her question. The kiss was long, sensual, passionate and, sweet leaving her breathless and unfocused.

—"No, you can't." —, he simply answered as he claimed her lips once more, this time more aggressively. He moaned as ran her hands though his hair and the back of his neck. She felt a little overpowered with the blindfold, but hearing him moan was enough to make her smile through the kiss. She was his weakness after all. Rukia moved her hands to his haori and took it off without delay, as well as his obi and kosode, and then she touched his chest feeling his pectorals, pinching his nipples, scratching his sides and touching his abs... —"Rukia…"—, Ichigo was at a lost for other words, but her name.

Taking each breast in his hands, he softly squeezed them, making her moan. —"Mmm…"—, she felt his lips on her neck again licking, biting and sucking, there were no words that could describe what she was feeling at the moment, just pure pleasure. He kneeled in bed to take his hakama off and be naked there with her. She heard the movement and moved her hands to touch what her eyes could not see.

—"Rukia!"—, he felt her hands on his erection squeezing him and stroking him. She smiled as she felt him shudder with pleasure at her ministrations. She stroked his length and rubbed it's head making him shudder and groan. His hips were unconsciously moving against her hands, mimicking the act of sex. He removes her hands from him and proceeded to remove her hakama. Rukia's breathing became harsh as she felt the air on her body; she was naked for him to see and devour her. She fell back on the bed and he began kissing her belly.

—"Oh…baby…"—, she moaned as her hands held his head. He kissed lower kissing each breast, licking her belly and running his tongue through her navel, sucking the skin there, making her moan loudly and erotically. Then he licked her core earning from her a scream of pleasure and satisfaction.

He moaned at the taste she had, how he loved her taste. It was a mix of salty need and bitter sensuality. Her legs moved in order to get him in deeper and he growled against her. Rukia panted in need, she wanted him to go in deeper. He took notice of this and inserted one finger inside her, scraping her walls as he moved it. He also took her clit in his lip and gave it a good sucking. Rukia came with a scream of pleasure not long after he began that rough treatment.

—"Rukia..." —, he took her in his arms and sited her on his lap. He kissed her and touched everywhere he could. Rukia felt hands everywhere, his amazing hands that made her crazy. The fact that she couldn't see him made it all more exciting and pleasurable. He moved his lips to her neck and he bit on her pulse. —"Oh, God…"—, she scratched his back to contain herself as he raised her a bit more to suck her left breast. She threw her head back and moaned with need. —"Mmm…"—, he was so desperate to be inside of her, to please her…

—"Rukia..."—, he called and moved one of his hands to stroke her. He left her on bed, her back facing him. He began kissing her back, biting when he felt like, running his hands through her sides till he reached her breast and took them in his hands, molding them. She breathed harshly, not only she couldn't see him, but he had her in this position where she couldn't touch him either.

—"Why won't you let me touch you?" —, she moaned as he kept kissing her and touching her. He smiled against her back and moved to lick her ear. She could picture him, smiling deviously at her.

—"Because I don't want to..."— and he bite her shoulder softly. He kept smiling and he moved lower and bit her ass. More playful that anything, but mainly he did it to see her get mad.

—"Stop that you idiot!" —she tried moving but he restrained her with his hands. He moved up once again and kissed her neck as an apology.

—"I'm sorry"— his voice had the ghost of a laugh there, which made her madder. He kept kissinh her neck so she cooled down. She moaned softly and he became serious and slowly raised her hips. She knew what was going on and called him.

—"Ichigo"—, she supported herself with her arms, getting ready for him. He touched her thighs, her waist and her back. She was beautiful and sometimes he wondered how such an amazing woman arrived at his life. He then positioned himself to enter her, one hand on her waist and the other on bed. He leaned forward so that his thighs were close to hers and his mouth on her left ear.

—"I love you, Rukia." —, and with that said he entered her fully. She grabbed the sheets on her hands tightly, holding herself as he took her and made love to her. She was panting and moaning at the sensations that ran through her body. The sounds their bodies made were pleasing to their ears and each other moans filled their hearts.

—"Ichigo, ah…"—, she was losing herself in the immense pleasure he was giving her. He thrusts harder and faster into her, wanting to hear her moan more. The feeling of her tight walls was gloriously mind-blowing. He could never get enough of her, she was so tiny, soft and irresistible he couldn't resist in making love to her. He loved that woman with his whole being and he would to anything to make her happy.

—"Rukia…"—, he knew she was strong and this was nothing, his roughness was nothing, she could deal with it just fine. He was always amazed at how strong she was, even though she has a delicate appearance.

—"Ichigo, harder!"—, she wanted more of him. Ichigo always made sure to satisfy her, but hot damn, his moans are so sexy, she loves hearing them, specially now when his mouth is close to her ears. Is as if he wants her to memorize them, only her. That filled her heart with so much love, she wanted didn't want the feeling to end.

He began thrusting wildly into her, letting his instincts free and searching for his satisfaction. She made him lose control and he knew she loves that, she was always trying to make him come whispering things in his ears, touching him, or doing something unpredictable. Rukia Kuchiki was an unpredictable woman and he loved it.

—"Oh, God…Ichigo, don't stop!" —, she was his, there was no doubt, but so was he. They need each other because they love each other. It would never work any other way. He kept entering her with wild abandon, feeling her insides get tighter and tighter, he knew she was close and he wanted to feel it. He moved one on his hands and began rubbing her clit. The reaction was almost instant; her orgasm broke through her body.

—"AHHHH, ICHIGO!" —, she screamed his name and felt tears on her eyes, from all the pleasure he had given her. He kept thrusting into her until he came with a manly roar of pure satisfaction. After both were breathing properly, he came out of her softly, making her moan. He fell on bed by her side with a smile on her face. He took the blindfold from her face to look at those beautiful violet eyes.

—"Why did you put the blindfold me?" —, she asked looking at him and caressing his face softly. He looked at her and kissed her softly, enjoying the taste her mouth had. She tasted of fresh water and mint, God so good!

—"You where the one who suggested kinky sex last time we made love." —, he said smirking at her and holding her close to his body. She laughed at his response and hugged him tightly. True, last time she did mention it, but she never thought he would pull it through.

—"Ichigo?" —, she looked up at him and found him looking at her. His eyes were soft and they were all hers. Then he smiled at her and her heart melted completely. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

—"I love you, Ichigo…"—, she whispered against his lips. They smiled and kept kissing each other passionately.

Fin.


End file.
